


Amazing

by dweissa



Category: Johnny Lingo & The Eight-Cow Wife, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweissa/pseuds/dweissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when someone tells you to believe in something you had never thought possible? ExB, AH, AU, Crossover fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Twilight" is owned by Stephenie Meyer. "Johnny Lingo and the Eight-Cow Wife" belongs to Patricia Mc Gerr.
> 
> This fan fic is a retelling of the short story "Johnny Lingo and the Eight-Cow Wife" by Patricia McGerr. (Not the movie, 'coz I only found out about it after I've written this fic.) The original story is in the first person point of view as narrated by a minor character, but this lil' fic of mine is written in Bella's point of view because I was always interested in what Sarita, the heroine, had to say about the matter. ;)
> 
> The setting is in Ford and Settle, fictional Pacific islands I made up by changing and omitting certain letters from the names of those places we are all too familiar with. Heh, pretty original, I know. LOL
> 
> Time period is contemporary, and the story may sound old-school but I imagine my islands are so small and remote that they are untouched by modernisation and are not much different culturewise from what they were 40 years ago.
> 
> And just so you know, I was listening to "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars while writing this, which explains the cheesy, fluffy conversations. And the title. :)
> 
> Lots of thanks to my super cool betas from "Project Team Beta", JulieToo and Klooqy. You guys warm my heart!

What do you do when someone tells you to believe in something you had never thought possible?

I was faced with this unusual question six months ago, last December.

The day started out normal enough. I woke up early and attended to my daily chores: filling the jars with water from the well; cooking our meals for the whole day; feeding the chickens; milking the cow; watering the plants; and so on. Father left at dawn for the fishing grounds, and I was finally alone in our tiny cottage.

I was washing clothes mid-morning when I saw Alice Whitlock and Rosalie McCarty, my two best friends. Alice had married my cousin Jasper almost a year ago, while Rose had become the wife of my other cousin Emmett last June.

They approached me quickly with excited smiles on their lovely faces.

"What has gotten you both so high this early?" I asked them.

"The summer festival tomorrow, of course," Alice sang gaily. "This one's going to be epic! There will be lots of food, dancing, games, and this year we'll be having a guest of honour from Settle!"

Settle was the rich neighbour of our small island of Ford.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He's a really rich businessman, he owns this big mansion, and he's got all these shops..." Alice went on and on at top speed. I gave up trying to follow and went back to work.

It was a while later when I noticed that Alice had gone quiet. She and Rose were both looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Alice asked you what time we're picking you up. We're going to the festival," Rose explained.

I shrugged. "I'm not going."

They both looked exasperated.

"But Bellaaa..." Alice whined, "... you should come with us! You'll miss all the fun!"

I shook my head. "Big gatherings are not that appealing to me."

"This agoraphobia of yours is getting old." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't hurt to show yourself to the public once in a while, cousin."

"You know why I can't," I said softly. Last season's festival had ended with me tripping on one of the potted ivies that adorned the room and crashing into the buffet table. I did not want a repeat performance.

Alice certainly knew what I was talking about because I saw her flinch before she forced her face to assume a neutral expression. "Come on, Bella. People have already forgotten that. Besides, I don't think they really mind. They kind of consider your clumsiness an endearing quality."

I snorted, then decided to change tactics. "I don't have a dress for the festival."

"Come to my house later. I have the perfect dress for you," Alice said enthusiastically. She made beautiful dresses for the women of the village to augment her husband's modest income from farming.

I groaned. "It's no use, Alice. No matter how pretty that dress is, I'll never do it justice. I'll probably end up fading into the background, like I always do!" And I hate being a charity case, I silently added. I was the poorest girl in town, and I always got embarrassed when people gave me things out of pity.

Alice looked like she was about to protest when Rose stopped her. "Okay Bella," Rose began with a glint in her eye, "since you'll surely fade into the background and people won't even notice you, there's no reason for you to be uncomfortable about attending the party, correct?"

I could think of a million other reasons but I knew I'd never get anywhere with the two of them ganging up on me. I sighed in defeat. "What time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when someone tells you to believe in something you had never thought possible? ExB, AH, AU, Crossover fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Twilight" is owned by Stephenie Meyer. "Johnny Lingo and the Eight-Cow Wife" belongs to Patricia Mc Gerr.
> 
> This fan fic is a retelling of the short story "Johnny Lingo and the Eight-Cow Wife" by Patricia McGerr. (Not the movie, 'coz I only found out about it after I've written this fic.) The original story is in the first person point of view as narrated by a minor character, but this lil' fic of mine is written in Bella's point of view because I was always interested in what Sarita, the heroine, had to say about the matter. _
> 
> The setting is in Ford and Settle, fictional Pacific islands I made up by changing and omitting certain letters from the names of those places we are all too familiar with. Heh, pretty original, I know. LOL
> 
> Time period is contemporary, and the story may sound old-school but I imagine my islands are so small and remote that they are untouched by modernization and are not much different culturewise from what they were 40 years ago.
> 
> And just so you know, I was listening to "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars while writing this, which explains the cheesy, fluffy conversations. And the title. :)
> 
> Air kisses to my PTB betas Barkleybear19, Grey Paige, and mod Twimarti. You make my work look prettier than it really is. Thank you! :)

"I knew it. I shouldn't have attended this cursed event," I chanted silently when I found myself sprawled across the lap of a man. How did I get here again? Oh, yes. I was walking across the barn, where the festivities were in full swing when I stumbled and fell onto the lap of a stranger who was sitting on one of the bamboo chairs scattered across the room. A stranger with striking green eyes, tousled bronze hair, and a stunning face.

I was humiliated beyond words. I could not even summon enough nerve to say a quick sorry. As I scampered away, I heard, to my utmost horror, an irritatingly nasal male voice. "Good for you, Edward Cullen! You've just gotten here, and women are already throwing themselves at you!" he said.

Oh no! I'd offended the guest of honor, no less! Mayor Banner would not be happy with me. He had invited Mr. Cullen with hopes that he'd increase his investments in our local businesses. What if I displeased this rich businessman enough to make him want to break his ties with our town?

I hurried to the back of the barn and hid behind the tall crates that were haphazardly stacked on the floor. I tried to plan a quiet exit before I could make things worse. Unfortunately, my two annoying friends (who were also my cousins-in-law) found me before I could put the plan into action.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Rose hissed.

"I'm going home," I announced, taking a step toward the doors.

"No, you're not!" Alice grasped my arm tightly.

"Didn't you see what happened?" I whispered, tugging on my arm.

"You fell on Mr. Cullen, so?" Rose shrugged as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence, which was actually mostly true in my case.

"Come on, Bella. He knows it was an accident and he doesn't seem bothered at all." Alice began to pull me out of my hiding place.

Together, they dragged me towards the long tables, where they tried to cheer me up with cake and wine.

Suddenly, I heard that same whiny voice again from my left. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing!" I looked up and saw a pudgy blond man placing his arm across the shoulder of Jessica Stanley, the biggest flirt in town. In his other hand, he held a slice of ham. It was the same man who had mocked me earlier.

He didn't notice me, so I ignored him and resumed eating and joking with Alice and Rose. Suddenly, he started choking.

Everyone in the vicinity was too shocked to move. When his face turned purple, I sprang into action. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle. Then, I put my fist below his chest and pushed upward repeatedly until he coughed out a rather large chunk of meat.

When I was sure that he was all right, I returned to my friends' side.

Edward Cullen pushed through the crowd that formed around us. "Mike! Mike, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I quickly moved behind my friends. "Please, don't let him see me," I prayed silently.

"Can you tell me who helped my friend here?" He turned to Angela Weber, the girl standing next to him. Unfortunately for me, she was the preacher's daughter, and she never lied. She wordlessly pointed in my direction.

I ducked behind my friends' backs, but the traitors broke apart to reveal me cowering in the corner, like a thief caught in the act.

Recognition flashed in Mr. Cullen's eyes. He stepped toward me and took my hand in his. "Thank you for saving my friend's life, Miss—"

I vaguely knew he was waiting for my reply, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Swan. This is Isabella Swan, Sir. Although, she likes to be called Bella," Alice answered for me before introducing Rose and then herself.

"Bella." Mr. Cullen smiled at me, and I felt my heart race. "Please, join me for dinner."

That's how I got to sit beside the guest of honor for the rest of the night.

After waving away my late apology for the fiasco earlier, he began asking me questions. Where did I live? How old was I? What was my father's name? Mike Newton, who I later found was his business associate, sat on his other side, completely forgotten.

When Mr. Cullen—or Edward, as he wanted me to call him—found out from Alice that I cooked the chicken and mushroom casserole, he tried it at once. In a burst of panic, I asked myself, "Have I added enough salt to it this afternoon?" I must have, seeing his blissful face when he had finished eating it.

Strangely, he never left my side, even when many pretty girls vied for his attention.

When I feigned exhaustion so that I could leave, he offered to walk me home. He was somewhat familiar with the area, as his parents were from here a long time ago.

He insisted that we take the path that led around the park instead of the shortcut through the bushes, which I always used. Why would he do that? Surely not so he could spend more time with me?

I tried to think of reasons why this strange phenomenon was happening. Why would such a rich, attractive, young man waste his time talking to a penniless, homely girl already past marrying age? I had no illusions about my appearance. I will never be called beautiful with my pale face, thin body, unremarkable brown eyes and hair, and lack of endowments.

My mother died when I was very young, and from then on, I was too busy with taking over the housework to really make an effort to enhance my physical attributes. It didn't help either that my father never remarried. I had no stepmother, elder sister, or any other female relative who could advise me in that department. By the time Rose and Alice came into my life, I was too set in my old ways that they couldn't make much of a difference, aside from a new dress they would force on me every now and then.

Although Edward was older than me by a few years, a twenty-year-old woman, like me, was still considered too old to be unmarried by the people in this town.

Was this some joke at my expense? However, as I looked into his beautiful face, I honestly could not believe that. It left me feeling clueless.

To say that Father was surprised when he saw us would be an understatement. His daughter was being escorted home by a man, who was not her blood relation? That was a sight he undoubtedly had not expected to see. When he found out whom this stranger was, his eyes just about bulged out of their sockets.

When Edward said goodnight and left, Father turned to me. "What was that, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I saved his friend's life. He must have felt—grateful."

"Huh, he looked more than grateful to me," he said as he scratched his chin. Then we both retreated to our bedrooms.

I replayed the events in my mind, slowing down to the parts where Edward and I were talking. When I remembered his soft voice and his bright green eyes, I couldn't help but smile. I most likely would not see him again, but I was thankful that I was given the chance to meet a man who was so kind to me.

I went to sleep, dreaming of my bronze-haired angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Bella just performed a Heimlich Manoeuvre on Mike Newton. Priceless! ROFL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when someone tells you to believe in something you had never thought possible? ExB, AH, AU, Crossover fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Twilight" is owned by Stephenie Meyer. "Johnny Lingo and the Eight-Cow Wife" belongs to Patricia Mc Gerr.
> 
> This fan fic is a retelling of the short story "Johnny Lingo and the Eight-Cow Wife" by Patricia McGerr. (Not the movie, 'coz I only found out about it after I've written this fic.) The original story is in the first person point of view as narrated by a minor character, but this lil' fic of mine is written in Bella's point of view because I was always interested in what Sarita, the heroine, had to say about the matter. _
> 
> The setting is in Ford and Settle, fictional Pacific islands I made up by changing and omitting certain letters from the names of those places we are all too familiar with. Heh, pretty original, I know. LOL
> 
> Time period is contemporary, and the story may sound old-school but I imagine my islands are so small and remote that they are untouched by modernization and are not much different culturewise from what they were 40 years ago.
> 
> And just so you know, I was listening to "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars while writing this, which explains the cheesy, fluffy conversations. And the title. :)
> 
> Thank you Edwardsfavoritebrunette, TDS88, and PTB mod Remylebeauishot for the awesome beta work. :))

The day after the party, Alice and Rose showed up on my doorstep bright and early.

"Girls, if you keep on coming here and neglecting your duties at home, your husbands might leave you," I warned them as I weeded my modest garden.

"As if that will ever happen." Rose snorted.

"But we just wanted to see our cousin! Is that such a crime?" Alice pouted.

Alice always had the power to make me feel guilty even when I knew I shouldn't be. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Alice waved her hand. "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. The two of them trailed behind me.

"The walk home!" Alice cried impatiently. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I answered, lifting the lid off one of the pots on the stove. While Alice and Rose unsuccessfully tried to make me talk about Edward, I quickly prepared a simple vegetable soup, ladled some into bowls, and set them on the wooden table. My friends were watching me the whole time, gauging my reaction to their teasing.

"Nothing happened? No way," Alice told me disbelievingly. "What did you and Edward talk about?" She and Rose dug into their food but kept their eyes on me.

"Um, I don't really remember." Most of the conversation was about me, anyway. He always had questions about me. Besides, I was too busy admiring him to pay attention to what we were saying. "Cut it out, you two. He'll be going home today and we won't see him ever again," I admonished.

"Bella, you're wrong. We will see him again," Rose declared, looking out the window.

I followed her gaze and gasped. Edward stood outside the door, looking around him in interest.

"Good morning, Bella," he said politely when I opened the door. He handed me a bouquet of flowers. Freesias. Good Lord, he really was paying attention last night!

"Oh, Bella! Your favourite!" Alice squealed, ducking under my arm.

"Hi, Edward." Rose appeared over my shoulder.

"Hello, Alice, Rose." He nodded to them, then turned to me. "Bella, I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

Until that moment, I was tongue-tied. I cleared my throat. "Um, no. I've just finished my chores."

"Oh, good!" His smile was as bright as the sun. "I was wondering whether you could come join me for a walk?"

"Oh," I started. My head was spinning. Why was he here, at my doorstep, asking for my company? "I-I thought you had gone home," I stammered.

He shook his head and gave me one of his intense stares. "I want to see more of—Ford. Will you be my guide?"

I didn't think anybody could say no to those eyes. I nodded, waving goodbye to my friends as I stepped beside him.

I tried to think of a time when a boy gave me this much attention and came up blank. Boys were usually mean to me, saying I was too homely for their tastes. When I thought about it, I realized that no one had ever given me the time of day except for my family and friends. With my poor background and unremarkable looks, I was a nobody in a place where physical beauty was the norm and material wealth was a necessity.

It was in this state of jumbled thoughts that I walked around town beside him. I dutifully pointed out places to him and he listened quietly as I explained as much fact and history as I could remember. Then he asked me more questions about the place or about myself. He seemed oblivious to the stares we were getting. Of course people would stare! Even I thought it bizarre for this handsome single man to spend the day with the town reject.

He persuaded me to have dinner with him in a fancy restaurant I had never been into. I was momentarily fazed by the ornate furnishings and the well-dressed patrons, but he calmed me with his dazzling smile.

"Why did you bring me here?" I wondered aloud. He knew I was not used to this kind of luxury.

"I just want to give you a new experience," he explained. "What do you want to eat, Bella?"

I scanned the menu and realised the entrees were in a foreign language I couldn't understand. Italian, maybe? I pointed to the first thing that caught my eye, hoping it tasted good. He smiled, ordering the same for himself, so I reckoned it must be.

As we waited for the food, he sat back and his expression transformed into one I knew all too well. It was the same expression he had yesterday, when he questioned me relentlessly. He had asked me so much about myself already that I didn't think he would have any questions left. Why did he seem to find me so interesting?

"So, Bella, what do you see yourself doing, say, a few years from now?"

So it was going to be one of those questions. "The same I've always been doing, I guess." I shrugged.

"You mean, stay at your father's home? Take care of him and the house?" he clarified.

I nodded. "What else is there to do?"

"Don't you want to have your own family someday?"

"I'd given up on marriage a long time ago," I said, eliciting a frown from him. "If I were destined to become a wife, it should have happened years ago. I guess I'm just not wife material."

He didn't seem happy with my answer. "You speak too lowly about yourself."

"That's the general consensus."

"You shouldn't put too much stock into what others think. Most of them are so blinded to the truth," he scolded me. "Anyway, there must be something you want to do."

I thought about how I loved to read anything I could get my hands on: an old newspaper that served as a covering for meat that Father had bought at the market; the back of a milk bottle; or a discarded magazine. I was often brought to places I'd never been to whenever I read them. It was an ideal escape from the dismal reality of my life.

"Travel," I decided. "I want to travel. But I don't have any money so I don't know how that's going to happen."

"You never know what could happen in the future." He winked, then straightened up as our orders arrived.

Huh. The food with the fancy name was in fact some sort of mushroom dish. It looked simple enough, but as I took the first bite, I couldn't help closing my eyes in pleasure.

We ate in silence, enjoying the meal and each other's company. I admitted to myself that I was happy spending the day with him. As he asked more questions and I revealed more of myself to him, I secretly wished he would not be turned off by what he learned about me. I really wanted to be his friend.

When we were finished, I smiled up at him timidly. "Thank you. That was the best dinner I've ever had," I told him sincerely. Not just because of the food, but also because of the person I shared it with, I thought, but I was too shy to say it to him.

He grinned back at me, shaking his head. "Honestly, I think your cooking is so much better."

I blushed furiously. What was it with this man and his compliments? It was a bit difficult to get used to him saying so many nice things about me.

We walked some more around town before returning home. Before he left, he paused at the doorway. "Can I come back again tomorrow?"

We'd covered the whole island in just one day. There was nothing more to see in Ford. I told him as much, but he still insisted on coming. "B-but I have chores to do! I'm seriously behind on my sewing," I stuttered, desperately looking for a way out as I retreated back into my shell.

"That's all right. We'll just stay at your house, then. You do whatever you want to do, I'll just stay and talk, or help you if you want," he assured me.

I was confused. "Edward, why are you doing this?"

He frowned. "Bella, I like you. I want to spend time with you. Is that too hard to believe?"

It was actually. But I didn't say that. I knew it would make him frown, which would mar his perfect face again. Instead, I said, "People will talk."

"I don't care what other people think," he interrupted fervently. "All I care about is what you think. Do you or do you not want me there tomorrow?"

Was he joking? Of course I wanted to see him again, and I told him as much.

He looked strangely relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unimaginative, that I am. I couldn't think of any other first "date" food for Eddie and Bellie aside from that damn mushroom ravioli. It was where it all started, after all. Besides, it does look scrumptious, don't ya think? ;P

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, I know. It is what it is. From here onwards, chapters will be really short as I am terrible at writing long epic fics. ^.^


End file.
